


As we are meant to

by BucketLover



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M, Forehead Kisses, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 09:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17999447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BucketLover/pseuds/BucketLover
Summary: Link turned his head to gaze at the statue of Hylia with a look that was unknown to Zelda. It seemed loathsome, as if he himself detested the gods for putting Zelda through it all. It was hard for her to believe that though. She was the one to blame and she knew she was not worthy to receive the power. The gods had nothing to do with it.Her knight sighed deeply and faced the princess again. “Maybe the gods think it is not the time yet.”-----------------------------------OR: Zelda is frustrated that she cannot unlock the power promised to her. Link helps her realize that she is not alone in her struggles.





	As we are meant to

**Author's Note:**

> This can be interpreted as romantic or not. However you want it. Anyway, enjoy!

“I have returned to you, to ask for guidance,” Zelda whispered feeling the droplets of rain starting to fall on her skin. “The power of the gods, which was promised to me at birth to use against the Calamity Ganon as prophesied long ago is still unknown to me. The time of the Calamity is soon and so, I pray to you, Farore, goddess of courage and life and all that breathes in the world, help me understand this power and receive it to use only for the sake of peace. I dedicate every ounce of my being to this cause, to the moment Ganon will be sealed away for eternity. My soul, my body and my mind, I give my all to know this power, to understand how to use it, to defeat the darkness about to take over Hyrule and its people. You, Farore, great goddess, please, along with your golden sisters, allow me to own this gift for the sake of the world and all its inhabitants.” 

Zelda’s chest was getting heavier and heavier with every word she spoke in the eerie silence of the spring. Before she left, she had another fight with her father, about how much time she was wasting. He didn’t understand that she was giving it her all and yet nothing would come out of it. Rain was beginning to pour from the sky and the thunder suddenly startled her, bringing her out of her thoughts. She closed her eyes, to concentrate again on the prayer. 

_”Please,”_ Zelda cried out not being able to keep the sobs inside her. “I don’t know what to do. Ever since I was child I’ve been doing this, praying, giving my all to understand what I’m supposed to do. I don’t know and I need help. Great goddess of courage, I need your guidance!” 

Zelda sniffled and felt as if she couldn’t stand any longer. She fell to her knees in the cold water crying and sobbing like she’d never done before. 

“Princess…” Link whispered from where he was standing with his back still turned to her at her order. Zelda could barely hear him over the rain and her sobs.

“Link, help me!” she cried and Link jumped in the water approaching her cautiously. When he reached her, Zelda jumped into his arms and began sobbing on his shoulder. 

“You’re freezing cold, Your Highness,” Link whispered in her ear. 

“I don’t know, Link... I don’t know what to do, what to try, what… what is it that they want from me!” Zelda stuttered as the tears mingled with the rain falling into the spring below.

“Shh, calm down,” Link said beginning to walk slowly until they reached the edge of the spring. He pulled her out of the water before he did so himself. He reached for her coat on the pile of clothes, protected from the rain by the rich trees above them, and wrapped it around her shoulders warming her up just a little bit. 

“Why can’t I do it?” Zelda asked tears still falling from her eyes. 

“You will,” Link promised, but Zelda had no idea how he knew that or why he still believed in her. 

She shook her head bringing her hands up to dry her tears. “I can’t.” 

“I know you can,” Link said moving to take her hands from her face, looking her directly in the eye. “You can. Believe me.”

“I want to! I want to believe you, Link, but after everything, after working so hard nothing happened. Why would it happen later?” 

Link turned his head to gaze at the statue of Hylia with a look that was unknown to Zelda. It seemed loathsome, as if he himself detested the gods for putting Zelda through it all. It was hard for her to believe that though. She was the one to blame and she knew she was not worthy to receive the power. The gods had nothing to do with it.

Her knight sighed deeply and faced the princess again. “Maybe the gods think it is not the time yet.” 

Zelda shook her head and looked down, pulling the coat tighter around her shivering body. “Then when, Link? The time of the Calamity is upon us. Ganon will appear soon with the intent to destroy everything in his path. The only thing that can stop him is the sealing power I am meant to unlock and... “

Her eyes fell upon the Master Sword strapped to Link’s back. Tears threatened to overflow again and she brought her hands up in attempt to hide them. Link sighed again and put a hand on Zelda’s cheek, placing a stray, golden lock behind her ear. He gently removed her hands from her eyes and guided her gaze to him. 

“A while back, while we were still not getting along well, you asked me if I can hear the voice within the blade. I told you, no. The answer is still the same now.” Link took the sword from its sheath and held it into the light that was peaking through the dark clouds as if its only purpose was to bathe the sacred blade. “I don’t know how close I am to understanding this power. What I know, is that I’m meant to discover it. So are you.”

Zelda looked at Link in wonder and awe. She had never heard him speak for so long before, and the words he spoke were beautiful and above all else, true. She could feel it inside her. She could feel the power she is meant to awaken, dormant, only a matter of time before she learned how to use it. 

She nodded weakly as Link returned the Master Sword to its place. “You are right. We can do this together, Link.”

The knight smiled softly and took her hand in his own. Zelda glanced at their joined hands and squeezed his hand softly to reassure him, as well as herself. 

“As we are meant to,” Link whispered and Zelda gazed at him again. She didn’t really deserve this, she thought. She used to be horrible to Link and yet he has been nothing but kind. Link leaned in a placed a short kiss on her forehead, leaving tingles on her skin after pulling away. 

“Thank you,” Zelda said reaching a hand to gently cup his face. “Thank you, Link, for everything.” 

Link only smiled and got up, offering her a hand to help her up from the cold ground. Rain was still pouring around them and thunder would still light up the sky now and again. Strange how Zelda didn’t really notice it during her conversation with Link. The knight turned his back again allowing her the privacy to change her clothes. 

She did so quietly, before she began walking out of the temple in silence, her knight at her side. Suddenly, an idea popped into her head as mischievous smile appeared on her face. She turned to look at Link and he raised an eyebrow at her amused expression. 

“I bet I can get to the Hylian Bridge before you!” she exclaimed and began running to where the horses were waiting for them. 

Link smiled as well before running, catching up to Zelda in no time. “No way! Epona and I are unstoppable.” 

Zelda gazed at Link from the corner of her eye, while mounting her steed, happy to see the smile was still there. Everything will be fine in the end, she decided. They have each other. They will watch each other’s backs and whether the power would show itself now, or when she’d need it most, it didn’t really matter. Because Link would be with her every step of the way.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! Reviews are highly appreciated! :D
> 
> [My tumblr :D](https://the-bucket-lover.tumblr.com/)


End file.
